our_total_drama_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoff (2)
Geoffrey "Geoff," labeled The Funniest Guy Around was a camper in Total Drama: On the Island as a member of the Killer Salmon. Personality Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. Geoff's caring way automatically clicks with Bridgette's, and upon the formation of their relationship, the two are inseparable. In Total Drama Action, his popularity with the others is threatened when Geoff becomes an egotistical, sadistic "Captain Hollywood" with a personality similar to that of Chris'. He mercilessly tortures the eliminated contestants on the Total Drama Aftermath chair for ratings, and even goes as far as insulting Bridgette, prompting her to end their union. It ends up being extremely short-lived though, as a group turns Geoff's own tool against him and reminds him of who he really is. Total Drama: On the Island Geoff is introduced with everyone by Chris, where he instantly starts to get along with many of the contestants. Geoff is seen multiple times trying to get Noah to be more active, after seeing him read a book all day. This shows that Geoff is extremely energetic, and is always looking for the best in everyone. After introducing himself to many people on the game, Geoff starts to get to know Duncan and Izzy. He instantly forms a bond with Izzy, as she is very like himself, crazy and energetic. Geoff also gets along well with Duncan, as both are laid back and love to joke around. Courtney questions Geoff's fashion style, and Geoff just tells her that he likes to show of his abs to all the girls. When Owen farts, Geoff laughs and high fives him, telling him that his fart was a good one. Later on in episode one, Geoff is placed on the Killer Salmon, where he instantly gets along with everyone on the team. In the cabins, Duncan and Geoff both agree on sharing the bunk bed, with Geoff taking the top bed, and Duncan taking the bottom one.Geoff is extremely happy with his team selection, and tells them that they will be winning challenges back to back, and will be partying all the time. At the challenge, Geoff takes off his shirt and winks at all the girls. Most of them are seen gushing over Geoff's abs, besides however Beth and Courtney are not. Geoff is never chosen to compete in the challenge, but is seen rooting and giving support to everyone on his team when they are chosen to compete in the challenge. Geoff's team ends up winning the challenge, where Geoff hugs his whole team. In the cabins, Geoff is seen extremely happy when Duncan brings a stereo to the cabin. Geoff then tells the guys that they are going to party all night, which is what they end up doing. In the beginning of episode 2, Bridgette is seen walking out of her cabin. She trips over, and lands in Geoff's arms. Geoff instantly asks if she is ok, which she replies that she is fine. This marks the beginning of Bridgette and Geoff's attraction to each other. Bridgette later states in the confessional that she never would have thought she would like someone as crazy as Geoff ever. Geoff then states in the confessional that Bridgette is cool, but that she needs to party more. Throughout the episode, Geoff is seen giving many contestants nicknames, such as Court, Izz, Bridge, etc. At the cabins, Courtney is seen telling Geoff that their team needs to win the challenge again, to ensure that they will not be going to the elimination ceremony any time soon. Geoff tells Courtney, that him and Duncan's mad skills in challenges will make sure they win. He further says that Courtney needs to calm down and just lay back like he does. Courtney then tells Geoff that she is the brains of the team, which causes Geoff to tell Courtney that it does not stop her from chilling out. When Duncan wakes up, Geoff thanks him for stealing the stereo last night, as they had the best party ever. Geoff is seen confused when Izzy returns from Exile Island, and starts to talk about many things she encountered. For most of the challenge, Geoff isn't chosen to compete. So he is mostly seen rooting and encouraging his whole team when they compete. When Geoff is chosen to compete, he ends up winning the point, and chooses Izzy, Leshawna and Cody to compete next. As the challenge continues, Geoff ends up being one of the last people on his team not to be eliminated from the challenge. Geoff's team ends up coming in second, which makes him and his whole team relieved. Geoff then tries to make his team more happier, and tells everyone that will be partying all night with the stereo Duncan stole last night. Appearances Gallery See Also